


It's Okay

by ThatDastardCerberus



Series: Eevee's Quickshots [3]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, quickshot, self-imposing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDastardCerberus/pseuds/ThatDastardCerberus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs to stop, but he doesn’t want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay

How on earth did they find themselves in this very compromised situation? Sano didn’t necessarily remember, to be frank. All he remembered was fixing Chizuru’s lip gloss with his thumb, and the next thing he remembered, he was kissing her.

His body seemed to have developed a mind of its own during that little black out. His hands were moving into the folders of her outfits, those thick, heavy garments that identified her as a geisha. He didn’t reach any skin, but it really didn’t matter; he already had a hard on.

Chizuru wasn’t helping much either. She seemed to be enjoying his actions, groaning lightly against his lips, her arms limps by her sides. Her eye lids fluttered open and close rapidly, her beautiful brown eyes rolling back in ecstasy.

Honestly, Sano probably should be ashamed of his behavior. He should be resisting; he shouldn’t be doing this, not here, not now. So why then? If he was against this sort of behavior, especially directed to sweet, innocent, naïve Chizuru, why was he doing this?

He didn’t know. And frankly, he didn’t care.

His own mind was flooded with his own feelings of passion. He didn’t want to stop, even though he knew he should.

He should stop, but he couldn’t.

He needs to stop, but he doesn’t want to.

Just then, his thumb touched skin. The nap of Chizuru’s neck, to be exact. That’s when Chizuru gasped, and her hands flew to Sano’s chest, trying to push him back. Her lips closed shut and her eyes flew wide open. She was looking at him as if he was a stranger. It… that look hurt him.

He couldn’t stop, but he should stop, for her.

He doesn’t want to stop, but he needs to, for her.

Reluctantly, he pulled away, muttering an apology. He kept his eyes away from her face; how could he when he was finally feeling the shame he knew he should feel? He felt like he wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there, wanting to disappear from her sight.

Then, he felt her hand touch his cheek. He looked up, startled, to see her face, smiling at him. Smiling that gentle, ever-loving smile he had fallen heads-over-heels for.

“It’s okay, Harada-san.”


End file.
